


Creature Comforts

by Audlie45



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort Sex, Emotional, F/M, Mentions of Darcy/Loki, Mentions of Thor/Other, Mild Angst, Past Relationship(s), Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Jane have been split for years but there will always be a little something only they can provide each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was born from a RL experience. It's much better and nicer than what actually happened but I figured it worked well because they technically aren't together anymore in the MCU. Feedback is always welcome!

_[What are you doing?]_

Jane stared at her phone. She was a little confused because Darcy never contacted her anymore, always busy running around at Loki’s side causing all sorts of mischief. When she would contact her, it was always straight to the meat. Darcy never bothered with what Jane might be doing. So, when the next text came, after no response, she understood.

_[Soooo Thor’s on earth for a bit aaaand kinda wants to see you?]_

She could hear the questioning lilt of Darcy’s voice and practically see her red lips stretched in an expectant grimace.

Jane sighed and shook her head.

_[I’m not busy. Send him over.]_

She didn’t bother saying where she was. S.H.I.E.L.D always knew where everyone was.

Thor had been gone for over three years. After the elves were dealt with he’d come back to earth but things didn’t last. He was too different. He worried about Asgard too much and expected things to be done a certain way. He required constant human contact and affection, something she just couldn’t provide. Her introverted nature always made it feel too overburdened to be constantly hounded by the demi-god on a daily basis.

Eventually, he left for home after a mutual agreement, and apparently all hell broke loose on Asgard. Loki was discovered in the place of Odin. Having been king for almost a year with no incidents didn’t change the mind of many Asgardians, so there was an uproar. Thor went back and claimed the throne.

Somehow, Darcy had managed to sneak up there on Asgard when Thor had left and caught the eye of Loki. Things were crazy for a while but then Jane stopped getting information on how they were doing. Mostly because she stopped asking.

The last she’d heard, Thor had taken a queen but she had betrayed him to the Jotun and Loki was the one who had figured it out. Apparently, saving the king of Asgard put you in a good enough light to absolve at least _some_ crimes of attempted genocide of a--supposedly-- inferior species.

Loki was appointed as advisor at Thor’s side. Darcy stayed as Loki’s mistress and all seemed well.

Jane was alone. In her small apartment in New Jersey, continuing her research. She traveled when she had a lecture, but for the most part, she stayed home. She was getting tired of constantly being asked about Thor and the other Avengers so she took less and less lecture opportunities when her brief adventures overshadowed her actual hard worked research.

The crashing sound of warped space came from the miniature courtyard surrounding her meager apartment. She didn’t even flinch.

Jane curled up on her couch chair, staring at her notes spread across the coffee table. The muffled angry yells from her landlord made her smile. The deep timber of a quiet apology made it fall.

Once the fuss was down outside, she heard and felt a heavy knock at her door. She cursed her landlord for being too easy on goodlooking men, especially tall, tanned, blond ones in armor, and giving them her apartment number.

She hesitated only a minute before getting up and opening her door.

He seemed taller, impossibly more broad and lean. His blond hair reached just past his shoulders and his bangs were tied back around the crown of his head. Could his eyes get any bluer?

He smiled at her and the warmth of what they once had flooded her. She smiled widely and let him in.

“How are you?”

She wanted to tell him that she really didn’t want to see him, to be reminded of their foolhardy relationship or the anti-climactic dismissal. But she couldn’t burden him with that. He was a king. He had an entire realm to see to.

“I’m good. Better than I could ever hope for, actually. How’s Asgard?”

“Docile, at the moment, but I feel a riot on the horizon over Darcy’s appointment.” He waited for Jane to ask. He always knew baiting her would get her interested in any event he offered, so long as it was presented with as little upfront as possible.

“Appointment?”

“She is to be a court advisor along with Loki. She is also pregnant, which is causing much a stir among the many of my kind who oppose such unions.” He surveyed the small apartment before fixing his stare back on Jane. “May I sit?”

She flinched and realized she was probably being rude. “Of course, sorry. You can take the chair, it’s the comfiest.” She quickly gathered her notes from the table while Thor removed his cape and sat down.

“Did you want anything thing to drink or eat? I’ve got poptarts.”

He smiled and shook his head. “No, I ate before arriving. Would you just sit with me?” Something in his tone told her she couldn’t refuse even if he didn’t mean it to be so commanding. The look in his eyes caused a lump in her throat to well up, so she just nodded and sat across from him in her tweed loveseat.

“I’m sorry to hear about Nidre.”

“It is alright. I was blinded. I should have seen through her trickery from the beginning… but it cannot be changed now.” Jane had heard from Darcy that Nidre was a chocolate haired, sharp featured woman with brains that would rival her own but so much more affectionate. Of course Thor wouldn’t be able to resist.

Sitting in her well-used chair, that normally engulfed her, Thor seemed to capsize it with his large form. He seemed so out of place in his royal garb--armor and dark fine fabrics woven in unearthly patterns. His cape was set aside.

“I guess it’s good Loki was there. I mean who else would have seen through a Jotun disguise better than him?” She avoided eye contact. Was this all he wanted to talk about? Was there even a reason he was here?

Her question was answered when she looked up to him kneeling next to her.

“Jane.” Not a question. A statement. A reverence he only ever used with her when they were alone. She hadn’t heard it in years but it still had the same fluttering effect inside her stomach.

She turned away, unwilling to _see_ him.

His large hand landed on her knee, thumb caressing the bone and she felt herself crumble.

He stood and removed his outer armor and a few garments, leaving him in just his dark navy trousers and a sleeveless top that looked suspiciously like Fruit of the Loom. Of course he couldn’t give up everything from earth.

When he settled back down he laid his head over her lap. She shifted so his shoulders splayed her knees and he lifted his arms to wrap around her waist.

He hugged her close and nuzzled her belly. She’d grown thin after the separation but in recent years her solidarity spawned bouts of indulgence and she’d gained a bit of weight. Not much but enough to leave her thicker than before. Thick enough for Thor to notice.

He hummed and whispered “So soft. I like it.” She couldn’t help but hitch her breath in a light chuckle.

He lay there, in her lap, just breathing against her thigh and hip. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t missed this. Of course, the times she was up for cuddling, it was perfect. They could lay together for hours just moving against each other, slow as sloths, never advancing things to more heated moments, just enjoying the closeness.

She ran her fingers through his hair. Soft and flaxen, always too perfect. Her nails combed through the strands and massaged his scalp gently until he purred.

“Creature comforts.” She hadn’t meant to say it outloud but Thor always managed to get her to drop her guard in these situations and, more often than not, her thoughts escaped.

He hummed in agreement and nuzzled closer. Her hand moved lazily down his back and felt the hard muscles beneath. His back arched like cat, urging her on. Her nails drug against the expanse of him.

The moment only last a few more seconds before he pulled back languidly and reached up to her cheek, guiding her lower to his face. When their lips met it was a homecoming. Welcoming and warm, sweet and slow, experienced and easy. They knew each other’s bodily responses too well, even after so long.

It was no surprise, then, when he lead her to her bedroom.

It was almost comedic how they arrived. He didn’t exactly know where the bedroom was but he gave it effort. The hall closet door was almost ripped off in his attempt to get her in before he realized it was just clothes.

Jane giggled, carefree for the moment, easily slipping into that comforting familiarity. Thor looked at her like he had back then. Like she was the only being in the universe and all the reasons she held onto for them not to do this, for her not to give in, died with that.

Their clothes littered her small bedroom quickly and Thor’s heavy masculine figure towered over her. Even naked he was a vision of royalty.

He kneaded her hips while he gently pressed to down to the bed. Her threadbare sheets still a mess from the morning but she couldn’t bother herself to care. His mouth and tongue were hot against her neck, his thin stubble roughly chafing at her cheek and collar bone but she just pressed him closer.

He rolled his hips into her thigh, his knee between her legs spreading her apart. She breathed heavily into his hair that always smelled like a musky cedarwood tree fallen in a windstorm.

He lifted himself to kiss her and prepare her. His thick, long fingers found her untamed mound and slipped easily inside. She didn’t dare think of how long she’d been in this state. He worked in her needlessly. She knew she was ready for him and so did he but he always loved teasing her. Whimpering into his shoulder, she bucked up, knowing he couldn’t resist when she reacted so enthusiastically.

His cock hung heavily between them while he cleaned his fingers in his mouth, humming in satisfaction. He aligned himself and started sucking on her neck. Slowly, almost painfully so, he pushed in. The burning stretch was only an afterthought to the pulsing sensation his lips were sending from her neck straight to her cunt.

She barely noted that the keening sound was coming from her own throat when he started moving. He began slowly and steadily picked up the pace. He angled himself to hit just the right spot inside that drove her over the edge but he knew it would never be enough. Grunting loudly, he thrusted harder, gripping the splintered headboard and shaking the entire room. She could do little more than wrap her legs around his waist and hope he didn’t break her bed. It was last one she’d bought before their separation.

When his thrusts became erratic and the headboard started groaning on the verge of collapse, he lowered one hand down to her clit and circled it just the way he knew she liked until her world came crashing down along with her entire bed frame. The inconvenience went unnoticed while Thor continued his assault until he shouted and buried himself deep, coating her insides with his otherworldly seed.

He nearly lost his balance rolling off her from the size of the bed. She yelped and laughed while she reached for him. He regained his position with a grin and pulled her close. They snuggled together in post-cotial exhaustion, still too warmed by the moment to care that it was coming to an end.

There was awkward small talk of S.H.I.E.L.D, Darcy and Loki’s union and pregnancy and the benefits of compressed Bifrost-like travel system for frequent travelers, after they dressed. He turned in the doorway and ducked under the frame to kiss her one last time with a large smile and he was gone. She didn’t wait to see him off. The door was shut before he was even off her stoop and the sound of warping light and her yelling landlord were drowned out by her heavy thoughts.

She couldn’t blame him for their moment of weakness. They were each other’s. It was hard to imagine that they just couldn’t work but it was the truth. They both knew it and had agreed, but that attraction was still there, so who was anyone to say they couldn’t have their moments?

Some days later a whole new and expensive bed set arrived at her home via S.H.I.E.L.D agents and all she could do was smile at the name printed on the box.

_Konungs-Dróttning_

**Author's Note:**

> So I got Nidre from the Old Norse translation for "traitor" and the name of the bed I looked up Old Norse for "King's Queen"


End file.
